When using a switched-mode power supply for operating an LED, the switched-mode power supply typically emits a radiofrequency electromagnetic radiation in the region of above 100 kHz and can therefore result in problems associated with EMC in relation to other electronic components. This is a problem in particular in the automotive sector, in which a large number of electronic components are assembled in a very tight space.
In order to reduce the effects of EMC from the switched-mode power supply, in particular in vehicles, switched-mode power supplies are generally operated in a separate, fully shielded housing, in addition to filtering of the outgoing and incoming lines. This is complex, voluminous and heavy.